2006
Events *1st January - Paul Lambert is set upon by homophobic thugs. * 6th January - Terence Turner returns to the village for the first time since 1985. *10th January - Marlon Dingle walks in on his fiancee Donna Windsor wearing the wedding dress of his late wife Tricia and reacts with absolute shock and fury. *12th January - Alice Wilson gives birth to a son. * 3rd February - Aaron Livesy returns. *6th February - Lisa and Debbie Dingle spend all day arguing. When Debbie makes a snide remark about Lisa's parenting skills, Lisa finally explodes with rage and physically attacks Debbie. *14th February - Bob Hope and Marlon Dingle's joint stag do (despite the fact that Val Lambert was there) takes place at a casino. *15th February - Bob Hope goes missing following his stag do. *16th February - Marlon Dingle marries Donna Windsor and Donna's mother Viv remarries Bob Hope. At the reception in the Woolpack, Bob's son Jamie arrives by punching him, leaving Scott Windsor to return the favour. (First appearance of Jamie Hope) *27th February - Off-screen, Katie Sugden and her father Brian Addyman are involved in a car accident on the way back to Emmerdale. Brian is killed but Katie survives. *19th March - Viv Hope throws her son Scott Windsor out after learning Scott reported his step-sister Dawn Woods for benefit fraud. *24th March - Alasdair Sinclair marries Sadie King. *13th April - Adam Forsythe murders his brother-in-law Terence. *21st April - An argument between Daz Eden, Jasmine Thomas and Debbie Dingle ends when, in a fit of rage, Debbie throws a bottle of vodka, which catches alight and sets the vicarage on fire. *24th April - Sam Dingle marries Alice Wilson. *13th June - Edna Birch slaps Victoria Sugden when she catches Victoria and her friend Kayleigh Gibbs in her home. *5th July - Ashley Thomas discovers his niece Jasmine has been sleeping with Cain Dingle. He furiously confronts Cain in the Woolpack. * 12th July - Matthew King proposes to his former sister-in-law Sadie. *13th July - The King's River showhome explodes and collapses, killing Noreen Bell and estate agent David Brown. Marlon Dingle's brother Eli arrives in the village in time to witness the disaster. (First appearance of the character) *14th July - Dawn Woods dies in hospital of internal injuries sustained in the house collapse. (Final appearance of the character) *26th July - Dawn Woods' funeral takes place. * 30th July - After realising she hasn't got much time left, Alice Dingle asks her husband Sam to help her die. *31st July - Alice Dingle dies in a suicide assisted by her husband Sam. *7th August - Ashley Thomas takes his rage out on the Dingles, almost leading to a fight with Zak Dingle. *8th August - Alice Dingle's funeral is due to take place, but her body is taken by the police for examination. *10th August - The Dingles are taken in for questioning about Alice's death. *14th August - Alice Dingle's funeral takes place. *21st August - Pearl Ladderbanks runs into Daz Eden in Leeds and brings him back to the village. *31st August - Katie Sugden and Jo Stiles fight over Katie's husband Andy. *6th September - Toni Daggert is burned after a fight with Del Dingle over Paddy Kirk in the Woolpack kitchen. * 8th September - Del Dingle is arrested on suspicion of wounding with intent. *17th September - Cain Dingle kidnaps Tom and Sadie King. *21st September - Cain Dingle leaves the village following the kidnapping of Tom and Sadie King. (Last appearance of Cain Dingle until 2009 and final appearance of Sadie King) *15th October - Return of Emily Kirk. *17th October - Two thugs named Nick Callow and Gary Dench arrive in the village looking for Eli Dingle. *18th October - Nick Callow and Gary Dench raid the Woolpack looking for Eli Dingle, injuring Eli's brother Marlon in the process. Ethan Blake returns to the village. *20th October - In order to settle the score with Nick Callow and Gary Dench, Eli Dingle raids the Post Office armed with a shotgun, holding Viv Hope and Kelly Windsor hostage. Eli then hides the shotgun under Nick and Gary's van and the two thugs are then arrested. * 25th October - Emily Kirk attempts suicide by drowning herself, but Sam Dingle saves her just in time. * 3rd November - Eve Birch marries James Jenson. *10th November - Steph Forsythe is sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of her brother Terence. *12th November - Adam Forsythe commits suicide in his jail cell. *16th November - Peter Birch leave the village after found out Edna Birch is not his real mother. First appearance of Billy Hopwood since 2003. *20th November - Bob Hope tries to mow down Tom King. *21st November - Len Reynolds confronts Tom King about his treatment of Edna Birch. *23rd November - Tom King proposes to Rosemary Sinclair. *26th November - A mysterious stranger named David Metcalfe arrives in the village looking for his father. (First appearance of the character) *3rd December - Katie Sugden falls off her horse. *10th December - Paul Lambert witnesses Grayson Sinclair being homophobically attacked. *18th December - As part of their revenge campaign against Tom King, Bob and Jamie Hope vandalise the King's River billboard by torching it. *25th December - One of Emmerdale's greatest storylines begins when Tom King is murdered on his wedding day to Rosemary Sinclair. *29th December - Bob Hope confesses to the murder of Tom King. Real life events * 20th May - Charlie Hardwick wins 'Best Comedy Performance', Leah Bracknell wins 'Best Exit', Nicola Wheeler wins 'Soap Bitch of the Year' and Daz and Belle trapped in a mineshaft wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2006